


Bonded

by Descaladumidera



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom Tony, Fanart, M/M, collaring, not explicit, sub Stephen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descaladumidera/pseuds/Descaladumidera
Summary: Fanart for the square "Bonded" on my IronStrange Bingo Card.This is an accompanying art piece toArbonne'sfanficOnly When I Lose Myself. Read it, it’s wonderful!





	Bonded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amethyst-noir (Arbonne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Only When I Lose Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862834) by [amethyst-noir (Arbonne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir). 



> Please read the wonderful fic that this fanart is based on: [Only When I Lose Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862834)


End file.
